


Girl Next Door

by Gemini_Sweet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Korrasami Month 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Sweet/pseuds/Gemini_Sweet
Summary: Korra moves into the house next door to Asami(Not related to any other Korrasami Month 2019 work. Will update sporadically.)





	Girl Next Door

Asami slowly pulled into her driveway. Her attention was divided between the slowly opening garage door and the moving van parked in the driveway of the house next door. It was a foreclosure, with a pool and a huge backyard – a huge backyard with a fence that needed to be completely redone. And all of it was that homeowner’s responsibility.

“Sucks for them,” Asami muttered. She was just about to ease into the garage when one of the movers backed out of the truck. She’d expected muscular, tanned men, but was pleasantly surprised to see the muscular, tanned woman walking backwards down the ramp while holding up one end of a couch. Her brown arms gleamed in the late spring sun.

“Hello,” Asami murmured to herself, thankful for tinted windows. She bit her lip and watched the woman disappear into the garage. Sighing, Asami eased her foot off of the brake and finally pulled into her own garage.

A few days later, Asami was driving home past the high school when she spotted the moving woman. She was jogging along the asphalt trail in blue shorts and a white tank top, short hair moving in every direction, a huge white dog at the end of a leash trotting next to her. It was only a cursory glance, but Asami was certain it was the same woman.

Curious, Asami stood by the narrow window by her front door where she could see the woman from either direction without being seen peeking herself. Sure enough, the woman walked past the window, sweat darkening the hair at her neck and forehead. Her bare shoulders glistened in the morning light as she patted her dog and they continued out of sight.

“Hello, Neighbor,” Asami said, smiling over her cup of tea.

A few days later, Asami eased down the street, watching for kids and cats and absentminded people doing yard work. As she approached her own house, she saw the neighbor pushing a lawnmower across her own yard. Asami was surprised to see the woman had mowed the entire patch of grass between their houses. Most people in the neighborhood only mowed to their own fence-line.

Unfortunately, the neighbor’s body was covered by a long-sleeved blue shirt and stained khaki cargo pants. She even had a handkerchief tied around her head like a scarf to hold her hair out of her face, and a pair of black tinted safety glasses.

Asami pressed the garage door opener and coasted into the driveway. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the neighbor look toward her and stop walking. As she pulled into the garage, she heard the lawnmower’s engine chug to a stop.

When Asami stepped out of her car, the woman was standing in her driveway a respectful distance from the garage door while shoving a pair of gloves into the leg pocket of her cargo pants. Asami didn’t miss the way the woman’s dark brown eyebrows raised against the edge of her white scarf.

“Hello,” Asami said, waving and offering a pleasant smile as she approached.

“Hi,” the woman said, pushing her safety glasses on top of her head. Blue eyes the color of the afternoon sky after a heavy rain scanned Asami from head-to-toe. A lopsided grin and a hand were offered as those eyes came back up and locked her own. “I’m Korra. Your new neighbor.”

“Asami.” She took the offered hand, returned the firm pressure of the grip. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Korra said. “I hope you don’t mind? I went ahead and mowed your side, too.”

“Not at all,” Asami assured her. “I’ll be sure to let my yard man know to return the favor.”

“Oh, right,” Korra said. Her smile faltered a little. “You have a yard man.”

“I don’t have the time,” Asami said. “Especially for a yard as big as yours.”

“Yeah,” Korra chuckled. “I didn’t realize how big until today. Naga loves it.”

“Naga?”

“My dog.” The smile on Korra’s face lit up her blue eyes. “We used to live in this tiny apartment and there were all these rules and I could only take her to the park once a week. Having all this yard to run around in every day is _really_ good for her.”

“What kind of dog is she?”

“Great Pyrenees. They’re mountain sheep dogs.”

“Isn’t it a little hot for her here?”

“Yeah.” Korra tilted her head with a sheepish grin and a half shrug. “But we have a pool! And she loves to swim.”

“Good for her,” Asami chuckled. “It sounds like you care a great deal about Naga.”

“I love her,” Korra said. “She’s my best friend.”

“I’d love to meet her,” Asami said, smiling.

Korra’s eyes widened as she grinned. “Definitely!”

Asami’s phone rang, and they ended their conversation with a wave as work invaded her personal life once again.

Asami had showered and was dressed for bed when her doorbell rang. Opening the app on her phone, she was surprised to see Korra standing on her front porch in scrubs and a t-shirt. She tapped the microphone on her screen. “Hello?”

Confused, Korra looked around before spotting the glowing circle of the doorbell camera. “Hello?”

“Yes?”

“Is…? Is this one of those ‘ring’ thingys?” Korra tilted her head, examining the doorbell.

“Yes, it is,” Asami chuckled. “I’ll be right there.”

Asami watched Korra frowning at the doorbell camera as she tied her robe and strode through her home to the front door. She hit the “x” on the app and slipped the phone in the pocket of her robe.

Korra’s lopsided grin greeted her as she opened the door. “Hey. Sorry to bother you, but I’m having a party tomorrow night and, you know, you’re welcome to join us. If you want.”

“I’d love to. Thank you.”

“Yeah? Great! Okay.” Korra nodded, took a step back, the grin on her face growing wider. “Okay. ‘Night.”

“Goodnight.” Asami smiled as she returned Korra’s wave. She stayed up an extra hour deciding what to wear to the party.


End file.
